Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars
by Preciousheart93
Summary: A stage adaptation of David Bowie's classic album.


The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars

A Musical

Stage Adaptation by K.B.

Original Music, Characters, and Storyline by David Bowie (with some new ideas by K.B.)

Cast of Characters

Ziggy Stardust- an alien humanoid who comes to Earth to save it from impending destruction. He becomes a rock and roll star and abandons his goal in the excitement of his new lifestyle. Towards the end his bandmates attempt to murder him, but he survives, only to find that the public's interest has turned elsewhere. He is tall and thin and has long black hair, which he bleaches and then dyes red later on. A red and blue lightning bolt is painted over one eye. His costumes go from a white spacesuit to a normal jeans-and-T-shirt ensemble to a sparkly silver outfit. Overall, he should look androgynous- not very masculine but not too feminine either. The actor should be able to play left-handed guitar.

Jean Genie- a woman who finds Ziggy after he comes to Earth and takes him home to help him heal from the impact. She looks like a normal girl with long brown hair, a white blouse, and a jean skirt. She worries a lot about the end of the world.

Aladdin Sane- Jean's boyfriend who is also present when Ziggy comes to Earth. He has blond hair and wears a red T-shirt and jeans. He believes that Jean's love will help him survive the five years left on Earth.

The Spiders From Mars- Ziggy's backing band. Their names are Henry, who plays drums, Weird, who plays rhythm guitar and keyboards, and Gilly, who plays bass. They rise against Ziggy out of jealousy at the end and attempt to murder him onstage, but he survives. The band should all wear black shirts and black pants and have equally bland features, to emphasize how forgettable they are compared to Ziggy.

The Manager- Ziggy's manager and record executive, who discovers him in a local club. He has brown, balding hair and a mustache and wears a black pinstriped suit. He is often irritable and smokes cigars. He is the stereotypical manager character who loves money.

The Band- the band playing in the local club where Ziggy is discovered. They shouldn't look flashy, but also not completely inconspicuous. They are actually members of the house band.

The Fans- a group of fans of Ziggy and his band. They consist of three girls and (at one point) two boys, and have two costumes- normal "street" clothes in the first scene, and white T-shirts with Ziggy's face on them in other scenes. The girls wear skirts and the boys wear jeans. Fan #1 had blonde hair, Fan #2 has red hair, and Fan #3 is African American. Both male fans have brown hair.

The Civilians- All the other people, the "fat-skinny people, tall-short people, nobody people, and somebody people". They serve as members of the chorus/company. They should look generic and have an equal amount of men and women. Some are children, too.

ACT I

SCENE #1

_Setting- The town market-square, in a big city. The stage is set sparsely. Downstage is a sort of pedestal, reminiscent of the platforms that victors stand on at the Olympics and of the bridge of a spacecraft. It should be tall enough to hide a crouching person behind. Behind the pedestal is the backdrop, which is actually a video screen. For the first scene, the screen should present a picture of tall buildings and crowded streets- the city. _

_[The stage lights go up as the curtain rises to reveal an empty stage, as the house band begins Five Years. Slowly, THE CIVILIANS, JEAN GENIE, and ALADDIN SANE walk onstage despondently, their hands behind their backs and their faces to the ground. Some help others along with arms around their shoulders. Some are crying.]_

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST- It was a year that will never be forgotten. It was the year for new discoveries, for rock and roll music, for life. But it was also, for many, a life that would be interrupted. It was in this year that the great scientists of Planet Earth found out that Earth had only five more years left to live.

_[JEAN takes centerstage and raises her arms to the audience. A spotlight shines on her. The stage should be dimly lit for the first song, only lighting on JEAN and other selected CIVILIANS.]_

JEAN- Pushing through the market square, so many mothers sighing. News had just come over- we had five years left to cry in.

_[JEAN backs up and rejoins the weeping mass of CIVILIANS, glancing from face to face. ALADDIN moves backstage and sits on the pedestal, pretending to sip a drink.]_

JEAN- News guy wept and told us Earth was really dying. _[The newsman walks up to her, sobbing. JEAN takes his hands.] _Cried so much his face was wet, then I knew he was not lying. _[JEAN lets go of the newsman's hands and he walks to stage left.]_

JEAN- _[circling THE CIVILIANS] _I heard telephones, opera house, favorite melodies. _[THE CIVILIANS sway in time to the music. JEAN touches each person as she passes.] _I saw boys, toys, electric irons, and TVs. _[JEAN raises her hands to her head and runs her fingers through her hair with a look of anguish on her face.] _My brain hurt like a warehouse, it had no room to spare. I had to cram so many things to store everything in there.

_[JEAN stops moving. She is in the middle of THE CIVILIANS, who press against her as if she can save their lives.]_

JEAN- _[gesturing to her left] _And all the fat-skinny people… _[gestures to her right] _And all the tall-short people… _[gestures behind her] _And all the nobody people… _[gestures to the audience] _And all the somebody people… I never thought I'd need so many people.

_[THE CIVILIANS clamor against JEAN again, and she shakes her head sadly, with downcast eyes. THE CIVILIANS back away from her, leaving JEAN bare in the center of the stage.]_

JEAN- A girl my age went off her head. _[A girl from THE CIVILIANS breaks out of the pack, screaming, and rushes stage left to lunge upon several children. A spotlight hits her as one is hitting JEAN.] _Hit some tiny children.

_[JEAN glances at her with sadness in her eyes, instead of horror. THE CIVILIANS stare in shock.] _

JEAN- If the black hadn't'a pulled her off, I think she might have killed them.

_[An African American male emerges from THE CIVILIANS and drags the girl off, kicking and screaming, back into the crowd, who close over them. The spotlight dims.]_

JEAN- _[sighing, facing the audience again] _A soldier with a broken arm fixed his stare to the wheels of a Cadillac.

_[A spotlight hits the face of a man in a soldier's uniform, staring blankly ahead and reacting to nothing.]_

JEAN- A cop knelt and kissed the feet of a priest, and a queer threw up at the sight of that.

_[A man in a policeman's uniform rushes over to a man in a priest's uniform. THE CIVILIANS pull away from them to allow the audience a better view, and a spotlight falls on them. The policeman falls to his knees and kisses the ground at the priest's feet, and another man nearby bends over and gags. The spotlights on THE CIVILIANS go out, all attention focused on JEAN again.]_

JEAN- _[frowning slightly] _I think I saw you in an ice-cream parlor… drinking milkshakes cold and long.

_[JEAN turns and moves downstage. A spotlight hits ALADDIN, still sipping his invisible drink. THE CIVILIANS part to make way for JEAN.]_

JEAN- Smiling and waving and looking so fine…

_[ALADDIN looks up as if on cue-which of course he is- and smiles. He holds his milkshake out to JEAN and waves.]_

JEAN- Don't think you knew you were in this song.

_[JEAN turns back around and heads upstage again, her face an image of distress. ALADDIN stands and walks slowly behind her.]_

JEAN- _[extending her arms to the heavens] _And it was cold and it rained, so I felt like an actor. And I thought of Ma and wanted to get back there.

_[JEAN pulls her arms around herself, cradling her body, looking down. ALADDIN, from behind, wraps her in an embrace. JEAN looks up.]_

JEAN- Your face, your race, the way that you talk.

_[JEAN turns in ALADDIN's arms and cups his chin in her hands. They stare directly into each other's eyes as if an electric current is running through them.]_

JEAN- I kiss you, you're beautiful, I want you to walk.

_[JEAN leans in to kiss ALADDIN, her eyes closing, as THE CIVILIANS take a simultaneous step forward.]_

THE CIVILIANS- _[swaying, arms raised] _We've got five years.

_[JEAN pulls away. She is still looking at ALADDIN.]_

JEAN- Stuck on my eyes.

THE CIVILIANS- We've got five years.

ALADDIN- _[still glancing into JEAN's eyes as if hypnotized] _What a surprise!

THE CIVILIANS- We've got five years.

JEAN- _[stroking ALADDIN's cheek] _My brain hurts a lot.

THE CIVILIANS- We've got five years.

_[JEAN breaks away from ALADDIN and faces the audience. She holds onto his hand.]_

ALADDIN- That's all we've got.

THE CIVILIANS, JEAN, and ALADDIN- We've got five years, stuck on my eyes. We've got five years. What a surprise! We've got five years. My brain hurts a lot. We've got five years… that's all we've got. We've got five years.

JEAN- _[with closed eyes] _Stuck on my eyes!

THE CIVILIANS- We've got five years.

ALADDIN- What a surprise!

THE CIVILIANS- We've got five years.

JEAN- My brain hurts a lot!

THE CIVILIANS- We've got five years.

THE CIVILIANS, JEAN, and ALADDIN- That's all we got!

_[The music begins to fade out. Everyone standing onstage has closed their eyes and are swaying to the beat. When the music ends, THE CIVILIANS scatter and run offstage. JEAN and ALADDIN depart hand in hand. The stage goes black, and the screen dissolves into an image of stars in the night sky.]_

SCENE #2

_Setting- Ziggy Stardust's alien spacecraft_

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST- And it was also in this year that a man known as Ziggy Stardust fell to Earth to make it his home and save it from the eventual destruction. This is his story.

_[The lights go up again, revealing ZIGGY STARDUST onstage in his first costume pacing back and forth without looking at anything. The house band quietly plays Soul Love. The screen visuals are that of stars rushing past in the sky, as if at a high speed. ZIGGY pauses in his pacing at centerstage, sighs, and looks up. The band ceases playing.]_

ZIGGY- It's been much longer than five years for me out here in outer space. Here am I sitting in a tin can, far above the world… with no one but myself for company.

_[ZIGGY shakes his head and sighs again, looking upward.]_

ZIGGY- It gets lonely sometimes…

_[ZIGGY pauses for a moment, and then turns toward the screen.]_

ZIGGY- Show me the Earth!

_[As ZIGGY stands with his back to the audience, the screen melts into an image of THE CIVILIANS in the city, sobbing and rioting in the streets. ZIGGY peers intensely at the scene for several seconds before drawing in a deep breath and turning partially towards the audience.]_

ZIGGY- _[sounding like the calm before a storm] _No. No, this can't be happening…

_[The scene changes to JEAN GENIE and ALADDIN SANE singing from SCENE #1. They kiss. ZIGGY shudders and turns away.]_

ZIGGY- The Earth is dying! But how…?

_[ZIGGY runs his fingers through his black hair searchingly, as if trying to fathom an explanation. The image on the screen turns to that of the Earth as seen from space, with an otherworldly yellow glow surrounding it.]_

ZIGGY- I recognize the signs. This is how Mars looked before it was destroyed.

_[ZIGGY stares at the screen again, which once more flashes to the image of JEAN and ALADDIN swaying among THE CIVILIANS. The house band begins Soul Love again.]_

ZIGGY- _[with a fixed gaze on the screen] _Stone love- she kneels before the grave.

_[ZIGGY begins walking the length of the stage, not looking the audience.]_

ZIGGY- A brave son- who gave his life…

_[The screen image cuts to JEAN and ALADDIN kissing.]_

ZIGGY- To save the slogans… that hovers between the headstone and her eyes. For they penetrate her grieving.

_[ZIGGY turns a little circle and comes to a stop, facing the audience.]_

ZIGGY- New love… a boy and girl are talking.

_[ZIGGY gestures to the screen, still showing images of JEAN and ALADDIN.]_

ZIGGY- New words… that only they can share in. New words…

_[ZIGGY rocks from side to side as he sings, crossing his arms.]_

ZIGGY- A love so strong it tears their hearts.

_[The screen cuts to a new image, showing JEAN and ALADDIN lying down next to each other, JEAN's right arm around ALADDIN and her left hand in his hair. ALADDIN's eyes are closed and he is smiling, while JEAN looks worried.]_

ZIGGY- To sleep… through the fleeting hours of morning.

_[JEAN and ALADDIN snuggle up and close their eyes. ZIGGY moves stage left, not taking his eyes off the audience. He moves in time with the music.]_

ZIGGY- Love is careless in its choosing. Sweeping over, cross a baby. Love descends on those defenseless. Idiot love will spark the fusion.

_[ZIGGY sweeps over the stage in a large wobbly circle.]_

ZIGGY- Inspirations have I none. _[He sighs.] _Just to touch the flaming dove…

_[ZIGGY halts and opens his arms to the audience.]_

ZIGGY- All I have is my love of love, and love is not loving.

_[ZIGGY commences pacing during the instrumental break, often rocking his hips from side to side as he dances to the music. He climbs up on the pedestal and dances up there. The instrumental break ends, and ZIGGY stands still again, facing the audience, standing on the pedestal and clicking his fingers.]_

ZIGGY- Soul love… the priest that tastes the word and… told of love, and how my God on high is all love… _[He reaches towards the heavens.] _Though reaching up my loneliness evolves, by the blindness that surrounds him.

_[The image of Earth appears on the screen again, and ZIGGY jumps off the pedestal and starts sashaying casually about, without smiling.]_

ZIGGY- Love is careless in its choosing. Sweeping over, cross a baby. Love descends on those defenseless. Idiot love will spark the fusion.

_[ZIGGY pretends to dance formally with a partner.]_

ZIGGY- Inspirations have I none. Just to touch the flaming dove… All I have is my love of love, and love is not loving.

_[ZIGGY halts, drops his arms, and sighs, as if his invisible partner has deserted him. He looks towards the screen again, which flips to the image of JEAN and ALADDIN lying asleep together.]_

ZIGGY- _[muttering to himself] _They have love… _[a hair louder] _Why can't I have it?

_[ZIGGY stares for a few more moments before his eyes begin to widen. In one quick motion, ZIGGY spins towards the audience and snaps his fingers.]_

ZIGGY- _[smiling widely, naively] _That's it! That's it, that's it! I'll bring them love! I'll make them love me!

_[ZIGGY runs to the pedestal, climbs atop it, and pretends to push buttons, controlling the ship. The image turns back into the image of stars racing past at high speed. The house band starts up Moonage Daydream at a faster tempo than is recorded on the album. ZIGGY murmurs directions to himself as he flies the spacecraft. The image on the screen shows the stars flying past at an even higher speed than before.]_

ZIGGY- I'm an alligator, I'm a mama-papa coming for you! I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock-and-rolling bitch for you! Keep your mouth shut- _[He turns his head around to the audience and cocks his eyebrow and stares quizzically.] _You're squawking like a pink monkey bird! And I'm busting up my brains for the words…

_[ZIGGY turns back to the control panel and yanks on the controls very hard. The force sends him stumbling backwards, falling gracefully on his feet off the pedestal.]_

ZIGGY- Keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe! Put your ray gun to my head. Press your space face close to mine, love…

_[The stage rumbles, and ZIGGY falls to his knees, spinning around to face the audience, still smiling wildly.]_

ZIGGY- Freak out on a moonage daydream, oh yeah!

_[The stage rumbles more violently, and ZIGGY lies on his side, curling around himself and closing his eyes. The lights begin blink back and forth, strobe-light-effect. The house band goes straight into the music towards the end of Moonage Daydream. A sound reminiscent of the last note on Space Oddity goes around the theater, and then the lights go out and the house band stops playing.]_

SCENE #3

_Setting- A meadow, somewhere far from civilization._

_[The screen lights up with an image of a starry night sky. The stage is darkened, all except for the screen's light and a hazy spotlight on JEAN GENIE and ALADDIN SANE, who lie on the stage on their sides. JEAN has her arm around ALADDIN and her other hand is in his hair. She wears a worried expression. ALADDIN is smiling calmly, his eyes closed. He opens them, turns his head to face JEAN, and they kiss. ALADDIN pats JEAN's hand.]_

ALADDIN- Just look at all the stars.

JEAN- _[snuggling close with a snippet of hesitation] _I never see them like this, when I'm out in the city.

ALADDIN- It's the air pollution, that's what makes it look fuzzy. I've been out here many times. Once I even saw a shooting star.

_[A brief pause. ALADDIN cuddles JEAN gently.]_

ALADDIN- Jean, if you saw a shooting star right now, what would you wish for?

JEAN- I- I don't know. _[She sits up and draws her knees to her chest for warmth.] _What is there to wish for? Aladdin, you know as well as I do that the Earth is going to die in five years, no matter how hard you pretend to forget it. What's the use in wishing for things when we know nothing can save us?

ALADDIN- _[thoughtfully, as if repressing something] _Sometimes it's comforting to pretend that there's still something to hold on to. Besides- _[He smiles, looking into JEAN's eyes.] _I'm holding on to _you._

_[A bright lights streaks across the screen, looking like a falling star. ALADDIN gasps and sits up.]_

ALADDIN- Jean, did you see that? _[He tugs on her arm.] _There's your shooting star!

_[The stage is suddenly flooded with light for a brief second as a BOOM resounds across the theater. The lights die immediately, and JEAN and ALADDIN scramble to their feet.]_

ALADDIN- _[wonderingly] _I wonder what that was?

JEAN- I hope it's not a bomb…

_[Human moaning fills the air. JEAN and ALADDIN freeze, looking at each other.]_

JEAN- Someone's hurt! _[She moves towards the sound of the moaning cautiously, on tiptoe. ALADDIN grabs her arm and holds onto her, moving slowly.] _We have to help them!

ALADDIN- Okay, but don't you think it would be better to wait and see where they are first?

_[JEAN ignores ALADDIN and puts her finger to her lips. She moves downstage, and the moaning continues. JEAN peeks behind the pedestal and gasps.]_

JEAN- Aladdin, look! It's a man!

_[ALADDIN takes a look, his arm snaking around JEAN's side. He gasps as well.]_

ALADDIN- Well, do something!

_[ALADDIN and JEAN kneel and reach behind the pedestal. They drag out from behind it ZIGGY STARDUST, who is covered in burns, in a burnt, ragged version of his first costume. They carry ZIGGY to centerstage and lay him down. A soft spotlight washes the threesome.]_

JEAN- _[whispering] _Hello? Can you hear me?

ALADDIN- _[sounding more shocked] _Who are you?

_[They wait, and eventually ZIGGY's fingers twitch. He blinks both eyes open, and his thin fingers fly to his head.]_

ZIGGY- What… happened?

ALADDIN- You tell me!

JEAN- What's your name?

_[ZIGGY glances slowly from face to face, not recognizing them.]_

ZIGGY- My name is… Ziggy Stardust. _[He pauses. JEAN and ALADDIN look at each other.] _Who are you?

JEAN- _[smoothing ZIGGY's shoulder] _My name is Jean Genie, and this is Aladdin Sane.

_[ALADDIN nods. ZIGGY peers out at him. His body suddenly stiffens. He has recognized the couple from his screen in the spacecraft.]_

ZIGGY- Oh… _[He tries to get up, but JEAN pushes him back down.] _Am I on Earth?

ALADDIN- Of course, where else would you be?

ZIGGY- Earth… Earth… oh, thank God. _[He suddenly slumps over, his eyes falling shut.]_

ALADDIN- Earth's not exactly the best place to be nowadays.

JEAN- Hello? Are you… _[She pats ZIGGY's cheeks.] _Aladdin, I think we need to find a doctor.

ALADDIN- You sure? We don't even know where this man came from.

JEAN- But I have a feeling… _[She purses her lips and looks up.] _He could be useful. Come on, let's go.

_[JEAN and ALADDIN exit stage right with ZIGGY slung across their backs. The house band plays Soul Love as the stage darkens entirely and the screen shows an image of the sun rising. The image dissolves into the first one from SCENE #1, the background of the city.]_

SCENE #4

_Setting- The market-square._

_[The stage is lit up entirely, and THE CIVILIANS come out to play. The children play, but with a sort of depressed finality about them, while the adults look on sadly and chat about their childhoods.]_

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST- Jean and Aladdin took me to their home and stayed with me as I recovered from my impact wounds. I spent time with the humans and got to know their race better. I tried to learn their ways so I would not stick out like a sore thumb in public. As soon as my wounds were healed, I hightailed it down to the market square to find out more about Earth's untimely fate. Neither Jean nor Aladdin liked discussing it.

_[ZIGGY enters stage right, wearing his second costume. He walks with a carefree manner about him, smiling happily. Behind him, JEAN GENIE and ALADDIN SANE enter, holding hands. They walk slowly, more reluctantly, as if a weight is on their backs. ZIGGY gets to the center of the market square and clasps his hands together, sighing happily and blinking around at THE CIVILIANS, who take no notice of him. A few of the playing children run up to him, and ZIGGY smoothes their hair down and pats their shoulders comfortingly before the children run off again. JEAN and ALADDIN take their places among THE CIVILIANS and join the discussion, sitting down on the pedestal.]_

ZIGGY- _[staring unblinkingly into the audience, sounding happy and embarrassingly loud] _Well, here we are! My first trip to the city!

_[THE CIVILIANS turn to look at him. The more they stare, the more they realize there is something strange about this man. He has unusual makeup on his face and his hair is longer than normal, flopping over his shoulders. ZIGGY turns a bit to the side and pulls an apple from his pocket, taking a bite. The crunch it makes brings all of THE CIVILIANS to look at him questioningly. ZIGGY smiles at them and waves his hand.]_

ZIGGY- Could anybody here be kind enough to show me around this place? I just got here a few days ago, and I've not seen the city until now.

_[ZIGGY's manner is friendly enough, but THE CIVILIANS simultaneously shake their heads and turn away from him. ZIGGY frowns, tossing the apple to the ground. It rolls beneath their feet, and no one touches it. ZIGGY begins to walk through THE CIVILIANS, peering searchingly into everyone's eyes.]_

ZIGGY- Hey, what's wrong with you? Why is everyone so quiet?

WOMAN- _[unseen, from somewhere in THE CIVILIANS] _We've got five years.

_[ZIGGY stops, his face screwing up in confusion.]_

ZIGGY- Five years?

MAN- _[unseen, also in THE CIVILIANS] _We've got five years.

_[ZIGGY shakes his head slowly, his face still more confused than sad. He walks over to the nearest CIVILIAN, a woman, and places his hands on her cheeks, his fingers spread out. The woman does not acknowledge him, instead staring ahead with the gaze of a corpse with open eyes. ZIGGY slides his hands down her shoulders and then lets go of her. He takes a step back, and then makes his way over to JEAN and ALADDIN, moving slower than he has been moving before.]  
_ZIGGY- Jean? Aladdin?

_[ZIGGY stops before them. JEAN and ALADDIN are kissing. They break away suddenly, as if caught in the act of doing something naughty, and look up at ZIGGY.]_

JEAN- What is it, Ziggy?

ZIGGY- They won't listen to me. I try to talk with them but none of them are alive.

JEAN- Ziggy, right now none of us want to be alive.

ALADDIN- You got that right. _[He heaves a great sigh.] _

ZIGGY- _[startled] _But you musn't think that way! If what everyone says is true and the Earth really is going to die in five years-

_[All of THE CIVILIANS break out of what they're doing to glare downstage at ZIGGY. ZIGGY stares back, his face dissolving.]_

ZIGGY- But it's true! You can't just go on pretending not to know about it! You musn't lose hope!

_[THE CIVILIANS stop glaring, but their eyes are still staring. ZIGGY drops his gaze and turns back to ALADDIN and JEAN, who are sitting holding hands with their bodies turned at the same angle towards ZIGGY.]_

ZIGGY- How can I make them believe again?

ALADDIN- _[lazily drawling his words] _Maybe if everyone was like me, there would be no problem. _[He stands up and faces the audience, letting go of JEAN's hand.] _See, it ain't easy being on a dying planet. But you just gotta find someone to make it bearable.

_[The house band begins It Ain't Easy. ALADDIN weaved his way through THE CIVILIANS, while ZIGGY watches him skeptically. JEAN stands up and stares behind him lovingly. ALADDIN stops in the middle of THE CIVILIANS and reaches out towards them.]_

ALADDIN- When you climb to the top of the mountain- look out over the sea. Think about the places, perhaps, where a young man could be…

_[ALADDIN raises his hand, demonstrating the climb to the top of the mountain.]_

ALADDIN- _[bringing his hand swooping down] _Then you jump back over the rooftops; look all over the town. Think of all the strange things circulating round.

_[THE CIVILIANS face the audience and stomp their feet to the beat of the music.]_

ALADDIN and THE CIVILIANS- It ain't easy! It ain't easy! It ain't easy to get to Heaven when you're going down!

_[THE CIVILIANS drop their heads and stop moving and ALADDIN extends his arms to the heavens.]_

ALADDIN- Well, all the people have their problems. That ain't nothing new. With the help of the good Lord, we can pull through.

_[ALADDIN lowers his arms back to his sides and turns his head stage right to look at THE CIVILIANS on either side of him.] _

ALADDIN- We can all pull through… we can all pull through… sometimes it'll take you right up and sometimes down again.

_[THE CIVILIANS come to life again- facing the audience, stomping along to the music.]_

ALADDIN and THE CIVILIANS- It ain't easy! It ain't easy! It ain't easy to get to Heaven when you're going down!

_[THE CIVILIANS stop and turn to ALADDIN, parting to make way for him as he turns around and walks downstage. ALADDIN turns back around to face the audience.]_

ALADDIN- Satisfaction, satisfaction. Keep me satisfied.

_[ALADDIN smiles and extends a hand to JEAN, whose face lights up. She takes his hand, smiling back. ZIGGY stiffens.]_

ALADDIN- I got the love of a Hootchie-Kootchie woman… she calling from inside.

_[ALADDIN bends his head to kiss JEAN's hand, straightens, and beams into her eyes. ZIGGY watches them out of the side of his eyes, pretending not to notice.]_

ALADDIN- Trying to get to you…

_[ALADDIN draws JEAN through THE CIVILIANS, holding her hand. JEAN looks down, watching her step. They stop at centerstage.]_

ALADDIN- _[staring at the audience, grinning] _All the woman really wants, you can give her something too.

_[JEAN clings onto ALADDIN as if her life depends on it. THE CIVILIANS look up and begin to walk in time to the music in a circle around ALADDIN and JEAN while they sing.]_

ALADDIN and THE CIVILIANS- It ain't easy! It ain't easy! It ain't easy to get to Heaven when you're going down! It ain't easy! It ain't easy! It ain't easy to get to Heaven when you're going down!

_[THE CIVILIANS stop and kneel down, facing ALADDIN. ALADDIN is not smiling anymore, and rubs JEAN's hand.]_

ALADDIN- It ain't easy to get to Heaven when you're going down.

_[The song ends. THE CIVILIANS go back to talking and playing, sadly. ZIGGY strides up to ALADDIN and JEAN, who turn towards him. ZIGGY stares at them, and then faces the audience fully, opening his arms to them.]_

ZIGGY- But don't you see? You don't need all this. You can survive- I know you can survive!

JEAN- _[turning to face ZIGGY] _I'm sorry, Ziggy. There's nothing that can save us.

_[JEAN and ALADDIN exit stage left, holding hands. THE CIVILIANS pick themselves up and gradually disperse, exiting from either side of the stage. The stage dims. A spotlight hits ZIGGY, who strolls upstage and stops at the edge of it.]_

SCENE #5

_Setting- A nightclub._

_[The screen reveals a new background- the city streets with stars and a moon in the sky. It is the city at night. The stage is black, all except for the lone spotlight striking ZIGGY STARDUST's face. Stagehands wheel three round tables onto the stage, under the cover of darkness. They also set up a guitar, a keyboard, a bass, and a drum kit on and around the pedestal. ZIGGY is poised at the edge of the stage, hands clasped over his heart, eyes looking towards the heavens.]_

ZIGGY- Perhaps no_thing _can save them, but maybe some_one _can.

_[ZIGGY drops his hands and runs his left hand through his hair, still looking upwards. His left hand falls and both escape into his pockets. ZIGGY strides down the stage, looking at the audience.]_

ZIGGY- The reason I came to Earth was to save them- all those humans. I've been on a dying planet before. I watched my family and my friends succumb to the destruction. I will not let Earth suffer the same fate.

_[The stage lights up. It is dimly lit, with only the spotlight on ZIGGY and a soft spotlight on the pedestal for light. The spotlight on the pedestal should look like yellow lamp light. The screen shows a backdrop of the inside of a nightclub- bar, flashing lights. THE BAND enters stage right and goes over to the pedestal, picking up their instruments. They begin to softly play Five Years.]_

ZIGGY- _[pensively] _But how can I get the humans to listen to me?

_[When the audience offers no answer, ZIGGY turns around and spies THE BAND mournfully playing. He motions to them.]_

ZIGGY- Excuse me- may I try a song?

_[THE BAND stops playing and stares at ZIGGY.] _

ZIGGY- I'm not much of a singer, but I'd like to try.

_[Pause, then THE BAND nods at ZIGGY. ZIGGY crosses the stage and climbs up on the pedestal, where a microphone is set up in front. He takes the microphone in one hand, politely but awkwardly, as if he's not sure what to do with it. THE BAND begins Lady Stardust.]_

ZIGGY- _[staring at the audience a bit apprehensively/uncomfortably] _People stared at the makeup on his face… laughed at his long black hair, his animal grace.

_[A couple of THE CIVILIANS enter the stage, peer up at THE BAND and ZIGGY, and take seats at the several round café tables.]_

ZIGGY- _[his attention drawn to the tables] _The boy in the bright blue jeans jumped up onstage, and Lady Stardust sang his songs of darkness and disgrace.

_[ZIGGY closes his eyes and leans into the microphone, cupping it in both hands.]_

ZIGGY, THE BAND, and THE CIVILIANS- And he was alright.

ZIGGY- The band was all together!

ZIGGY, THE BAND, and THE CIVILIANS- Yes, he was all right.

ZIGGY- The song went on forever! And he was-

_[Some of THE CIVILIANS stand up and go to others, pairing up.]_

ZIGGY- Awful nice… really quite out of sight. And he sang-

ZIGGY, THE BAND, and THE CIVILIANS- All night long.

_[THE CIVLIANS, having paired up, begin to sway slowly from side to side in each other's arms. A few more of them enter from stage left, including THE MANAGER, who stands back in the shadows, crossing his arms. ZIGGY opens his eyes again and drops his hands, pumping his leg in time to the music.]_

ZIGGY- Femme fatales emerged from the shadows, to watch this creature fair.

_[The female CIVILIANS break away from their dance partners and look up at ZIGGY, sighing. ZIGGY points to them.]_

ZIGGY- Boys stood upon their chairs-

_[The male CIVILIANS climb up on the chairs at the table, leaning over so as not to obscure the view of the audience. ZIGGY points to them.]_

ZIGGY- To make their point of view. _[He closes his eyes and breathes, black hair flopping in his face.] _And Lady Stardust sang his songs of darkness and dismay. And he was-

_[ZIGGY points to THE CIVILIANS onstage, pointing outward to the audience. THE BAND stops playing THE CIVILIANS are moving from side to side to the best of the music that has stopped.]_

THE CIVILIANS and THE BAND- All right… _[THE BAND starts playing again] _The band was all together.

ZIGGY- Yes he was-

_[THE BAND stops playing.]_

THE CIVILIANS and THE BAND- All right… _[THE BAND starts playing again.] _The song went on forever.

ZIGGY- And he was awful nice… really quite paradise. And he sang-

_[THE BAND stops playing.]_

THE CIVILIANS and THE BAND- All night long.

_[THE BAND starts playing again. ZIGGY closes his eyes and croons the last line.]_

ZIGGY- Oh, how I sighed when they asked if I knew his name.

_[The song ends. THE CIVILIANS clap for ZIGGY, all of them turned towards him. ZIGGY opens his eyes and smiles, stepping back from the microphone.]_

ZIGGY- That's all, folks!

_[ZIGGY leaps from the pedestal and walks stage right, stopping in front of the keyboardist, where they talk as THE BAND packs up. Half of THE CIVILIANS return to their seats at the tables, and the other half pairs off and dances slowly. THE MANAGER nods deeply to himself and walks across the stage, stopping at a table. He peers down at the three people there, two women and one man.]_

THE MANAGER- _[in a commanding tone] _Ahem. Excuse me.

_[The people at the table look up, confused.]_

WOMAN- Yes sir?

THE MANAGER- _[leans forward and puts his hands on the table] _I want to know something. Who was that boy who was just singing a minute ago?

WOMAN- I- I don't know, sir.

MAN- I thought he was a girl.

THE MANAGER- Well, boy, girl, or not, I'm interested in him. _[He straightens up and suddenly spies ZIGGY standing by the keyboardist.] _Hey, you!

_[ZIGGY snaps his head up, and THE BAND exits the stage.]_

ZIGGY- Hello?

THE MANAGER- _[hooking his finger towards himself] _Come here, boy. I want to talk to you.

ZIGGY- Em… okay.

_[ZIGGY makes his way through the tables cautiously, nervously, a worried/confused look on his face. He is clearly thinking that he is in trouble for singing with the band. ZIGGY stops in front of THE MANAGER, who takes him by the shoulder.]_

THE MANAGER- What's your name, boy?

ZIGGY- Em, Ziggy, sir. I'm Ziggy Stardust.

THE MANAGER- _[shaking his head in wonderment] _Ziggy Stardust! What an outlandish name. Tell me, boy, where are you from? What brought you here today?

ZIGGY- Well… actually I'm from Mars, sir. I came here to save the Earth.

_[THE MANAGER lets go of ZIGGY and laughs.]_

THE MANAGER- Ha-ha! The boy's a joker too! Well, Mars is no place for a singer like you.

ZIGGY- Excuse me, sir? A- a singer?

THE MANAGER- Why of course. You were just singing up there, weren't you?

_[ZIGGY looks up at the pedestal and back to THE MANAGER.]_

ZIGGY- I guess so…

_[THE MANAGER pats ZIGGY's shoulder.]_

THE MANAGER- Look here, boy. Er- you are a boy, aren't you?

ZIGGY- _[cocking his eyebrow, scoffing] _I should hope so!

THE MANAGER- Well now- er- Ziggy my boy, you are a fantastic singer.

ZIGGY- Why, thank you, sir! I don't think much of it myself-

THE MANAGER- _[interrupting ZIGGY] _And I'm sure you'll agree that that talent cannot go to waste! Why, if the whole world heard that voice, just think of what could happen!

ZIGGY- _[thoughtfully] _What would happen, sir?

THE MANAGER- _[chuckling] _They would love you! In fact, I bet your voice is just what the world needs to get its mind off its problems, don't you think?

ZIGGY- _[hopefully] _You mean- they might forget that the world is going to end?

THE MANAGER- _[a bit taken aback] _Ah, er, well, they might not forget it entirely, you know! But I believe your voice can bring happiness to a million of those poor souls!

_[THE MANAGER spreads his arms as he speaks the last line, indicating the world.]_

ZIGGY- _[even more hopefully] _Really?

THE MANAGER- _[matter-of-factly]_ Of course! You know what you are, boy? You're gonna be a star!

ZIGGY- _[happily] _A star? _[A small smile twitches at the corners of his mouth.]_

THE MANAGER- _[clapping ZIGGY on the back] _Yes, my boy, yes! A star! And if you follow me, I'll be the one to take you there!

_[THE MANAGER slings an arm around ZIGGY's shoulder and the two exit stage left. The house band plays Star as the curtains go down and the stage darkens.]_

ACT II

SCENE #1

_Setting- The recording studio. _

_[When the curtains open, the stage is brightly lit. The screen is black and a variety of framed rock and roll vinyl records are hung on it. The house band plays Starman. To stage left are THE SPIDERS FROM MARS, standing together chatting about music. To stage right is THE MANAGER, counting dollar bills and smoking a cigar, smiling. An acoustic guitar sits on the pedestal. The house band stops playing.]_

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST- So I followed the man who had found me in the nightclub, and set up a home in his recording studio. The schedules were strict and only certain people were allowed to see me. I worked all day and night recording my album. Sometimes they would let me out to perform in that same nightclub I started in. It was all hard work, but I didn't care. As long as my music helped save the Earth, everything would be fine.

_[THE MANAGER stuffs the dollar bills in his pocket with a look of satisfaction on his face.]_

THE MANAGER- Huh! That's more money than I thought he deserved. Those kids are obsessed!

_[THE MANAGER smiles greedily and shakes his head. He turns stage right.]_

THE MANAGER- Ziggy! Are you done yet? There's a lot more work for you!

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST, from somewhere backstage- I'm coming!

_[ZIGGY emerges stage right, in his second costume. His hair is red and standing up. THE MANAGER looks surprised.]_

THE MANAGER- Why- what's this?

ZIGGY- _[a bit nervously] _Oh, I do hope you like it. I bleached it and then dyed it. _[He fingers his hair with his left hand.] _Does it look good to you?

THE MANAGER- _[unsure of what to say] _Er- well, it's very _different._

ZIGGY- I know. I barely recognize myself!

_[ZIGGY walks past THE MANAGER and sits down on the pedestal, facing stage right. He picks up the acoustic guitar and begins to tune it.]_

Voice from backstage- We have some visitors here for Ziggy Stardust!

THE MANAGER- _[gruffly, taking a step to his right- stage right] _Yeah? Who are they?

Voice from backstage- They're fans, sir.

THE MANAGER- Ah, good. Let them in!

_[THE FEMALE FANS enter stage right. They rush up to THE MANAGER and surround him, squealing.]_

FAN #1- We heard Ziggy was here!

FAN #2- He's supposed to be recording!

FAN #3- Oh, where is he?

_[THE MANAGER shakes THE FEMALE FANS off angrily.]_

THE MANAGER- Calm down! He's right over there. Have at him.

_[THE FEMALE FANS look towards the pedestal and scream at the sight of ZIGGY. They run over to him. ZIGGY looks up and smiles, putting aside the guitar.]_

THE MANAGER- _[grumbling] _Kids these days…

_[THE MANAGER walks offstage, exiting stage left.]_

ZIGGY- Here, have a seat.

_[THE FEMALE FANS sit down at ZIGGY's feet.]_

FAN #2- We saw you play last night, down at the club.

ZIGGY- _[crossing his legs] _Ah, did you now? Did you think I played well?

FAN #1- Of course, Ziggy! You were amazing!

ZIGGY- That's what I like to hear.

_[ZIGGY reaches into his pocket and pulls out an apple. He takes a bite and then offers it to THE FEMALE FANS. THE FEMALE FANS look at each other nervously, excitedly, before FAN #3 takes the apple and takes a bite. The other two FEMALE FANS gasp softly. FAN #3 holds it out to FAN #2, who takes a bite and then passes it along to FAN #1. She bites into it and smiles, giving it back to ZIGGY. He takes it and smiles back.]_

ZIGGY- Thank you, girls.

FAN #1- _[piping up] _So when are you releasing your album?

ZIGGY- _[leaning back on his hands] _I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet. You would buy it, right?

_[All of THE FEMALE FANS nod.]_

FAN #2- Can you sing us a song from it now?

ZIGGY- _[thoughtfully] _Well… there is one song I've been working on that I'd like you to hear. Should I sing it for you?

THE FANS- Oooooh! Yes, Ziggy, yes!

ZIGGY- _[smiling] _All right.

_[ZIGGY picks up the acoustic guitar and brushes it off. THE FEMALE FANS settle into their seats with matching grins. ZIGGY strums the guitar's strings, playing left hand.]_

ZIGGY- This song is called Starman.

_[ZIGGY begins to play Starman, and the house band joins in.]_

ZIGGY- Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low… I leaned back on my radio.

_[THE FEMALE FANS giggle and poke each other with their elbows, as if to say "This is awesome!"]_

ZIGGY- Some cat was layin' down some rock and roll lotta soul, he said. Then the loud sound did seem to fade… Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase. That weren't no DJ, that was hazy cosmic jive!

_[THE FEMALE FANS quiet, and ZIGGY winks at them.]_

ZIGGY- There's a starman, waiting in the sky… He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'll blow our minds. There's a starman, waiting in the sky… He's told us not to blow it, cause he knows it's all worthwhile. He told me- "Let the children lose it."

_[ZIGGY dips his head as he strums the guitar.]_

ZIGGY- "Let the children use it. Let all the children boogie!"

_[THE FEMALE FANS cheer and ZIGGY smiles and closes his eyes. From stage left, one of THE MALE FANS enters, and the other MALE FAN enters stage right. They meet each other in the middle of the stage.]_

MALE FAN #1- _[smiling eagerly, taking a step forward towards his friend] _I had to phone someone, so I picked on you.

MALE FAN #2- _[also smiling eagerly, reaching out and tapping MALE FAN #1's shoulder] _Hey, that's far out! So you heard him too?

_[Both male FANS turn to the audience. MALE FAN #1 sweeps his hand in a circle.]_

MALE FAN#1- Switch on the TV, we may pick him up on channel two!

_[MALE FAN #2 points to the sky above the audience.]_

MALE FAN #2- Look out your window! I can see his light!

MALE FAN #1- If we can sparkle, he may land tonight!

THE MALE FANS- _[turning to face each other]_ Don't tell your poppa, or he'll get us locked up in fright!

_[THE MALE FANS turn to face the stage, and gasp when they see ZIGGY. They walk over to him with a mixture of nervousness and eagerness on their faces and take their places standing behind THE FEMALE FANS, staring at ZIGGY like he's a god.]_

ZIGGY and THE FANS- There's a starman, waiting in the sky. He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'll blow out minds. There's a starman, waiting in the sky. He's told us not to blow it, cause he knows it's all worthwhile. He told me-

_[ZIGGY points to THE FANS.]_

THE FANS- "Let the children lose it! Let the children use it! Let all the children boogie!"

_[THE FEMALE FANS stand up and begin dancing. They take the hands of THE MALE FANS, and FAN #3 dances alone. ZIGGY turns and faces the audience, looking down in concentration, still playing guitar.]_

ZIGGY and THE FANS- There's a starman, waiting in the sky! He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'll blow our minds. There's a starman, waiting in the sky! He's told us not to blow it, cause he knows it's all worthwhile. He told me-

_[THE FANS freeze in dancing and turn their heads to stare at the audience. ZIGGY lifts his head as well.]_

ZIGGY and THE FANS- "Let the children lose it! Let the children use it! Let all the children boogie!"

_[The dancing resumes until the song is over. When it's done, THE FEMALE FANS break from their partners, applauding and cheering ZIGGY, while THE MALE FANS simply applaud and smile. ZIGGY sets his guitar aside, stands up on the pedestal with a flourish, and bows dramatically, smiling.]_

ZIGGY- Thank you!

_[ZIGGY hops off the pedestal and THE FANS surround him. He signs autographs. THE MANAGER enters stage left, stalking, looking angry, and waves his arms.]_

THE MANAGER- _[shouting] _That's enough! Get out, all of you!

_[THE FANS break away, catch sight of THE MANAGER, and run, exiting stage right. ZIGGY turns to him, suddenly sad.]_

THE MANAGER- And as for you, Ziggy, get back to work!

ZIGGY- Y-yes sir.

_[THE MANAGER exits stage right. ZIGGY stares after him, sighs, and goes to retrieve his guitar. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS turn, ending their discussion, and nudge each other, whispering with their eyes on ZIGGY. Finally WEIRD strides forward, and the others take a few hesitant steps.]_

WEIRD- Hey, you.

_[ZIGGY looks up, staring at WEIRD. WEIRD sits down on the pedestal next to ZIGGY.]_

WEIRD- You'll get used to it. He bosses us around all the time.

_[WEIRD leans forward and rests his arms on his legs.]_

WEIRD- He's even worse on us cause we're session musicians.

ZIGGY- Who are you?

WEIRD- Oh. Oh, right, I don't think we've met. _[He offers a hand.] _I'm Weird and this is my band.

_[ZIGGY and WEIRD shake, and then WEIRD withdraws and stands up, frowning at the two other band members.]_

WEIRD- Well, come on! He may be a rock star, but there's no reason to fear him!

_[GILLY and HENRY come forward, and ZIGGY pauses before smiling at them. GILLY and HENRY relax and offer their hands.]_

GILLY- My name is Gilly.

HENRY- And I'm Henry!

_[GILLY and HENRY shake ZIGGY's hand while WEIRD looks on.]_

WEIRD- Gilly plays bass and I play guitar. _[GILLY and HENRY sit down on either side of ZIGGY.] _Henry just hangs around with us musicians. Say, Henry, what do you call a drummer that breaks up with his girlfriend?

HENRY- I don't know.

WEIRD- Homeless!

_[WEIRD and GILLY laugh and high-five while HENRY glares and tightens his fists.]_

ZIGGY- What's your band called?

WEIRD- _[turning to ZIGGY, smiling softly] _We're the Spiders From Mars.

_[ZIGGY starts at the name.]_

ZIGGY- Oh! Em… Mars, you say?

WEIRD- _[crossing his arms] _Yep. And we're here to play whatever music you want us to.

GILLY- We don't get paid very much, even though we do all the work.

_[ZIGGY stands up, abandoning the guitar, and opens his arms.]_

ZIGGY- That can't be right! I'll talk with the manager-

WEIRD- Aw, he won't listen to you. I know because I've tried myself. He smiles and nods and agrees to whatever you say, but the next day he forgets all about it!

_[GILLY and HENRY nod in assent. ZIGGY frowns and folds his hands behind his back.]_

ZIGGY- Well, now you work for me. I promise I won't act that way!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS stare at each other, surprised.]_

HENRY- What do you mean, Ziggy?

ZIGGY- _[speaking emphatically] _I mean I'm employing you to be my backing band! You'll get to work on the album and perform live and everything!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS pump the air, cheer, whistle, congratulate each other, and thank ZIGGY.]_

WEIRD- That's far out! When do we start?

ZIGGY- _[grinning] _You start today! Right here, right now!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS laugh.]_

GILLY- Groovy, man!

ZIGGY- Great! Now why don't we start making music?

_[ZIGGY and THE SPIDERS FROM MARS exit stage left. The stage dims a hair. The house band plays Star.]_

Voice of ZIGGY- With the Spiders From Mars by my side, I knew I could help spread my message. My popularity was growing inch by inch, and as word spread and more people came to our concerts, I grew more and more confident that people would listen to what I had to say. Every day there was another news report about how another government had failed to protect its citizens, about how people were dying and there was nothing that could stop it. It seemed that everyone was in the mood for the five years to be up. But I made it my mission to give them something to love, something to hope for, something to believe in- and to provide them with entertainment along the way.

_[The stage lights up again. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS enter stage left carrying their instruments. They set up in front of the pedestal and mime along to the house band. ZIGGY enters stage left, wearing his third costume and carrying an electric guitar.]_

ZIGGY- Toni went to fight in Belfast; Rudi stayed home to starve. I could make it all worthwhile as a rock and roll star!

_[ZIGGY closes his eyes and pumps his leg in time to the music. Then he opens his eyes and dances down the front of the stage as he sings.]_

ZIGGY- Bevan tried to change the nation. Sonny wants to turn the world- well, he can tell you that he tried! I could make a transformation as a rock and roll star!

_[ZIGGY struts down the stage, to stand in front of THE SPIDERS FROM MARS again. He raises one hand and dramatically strums the guitar, shaking his hips.]_

ZIGGY- So inviting, so enticing to play the part! I could make the wild mutation as a rock and roll star! I could do with the money- I'm so wiped out with things as they are. I'd send my photograph to my honey, and I'd c'mon like a regular superstar.

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS look up, staring directly at the audience, as ZIGGY closes his eyes.]_

ZIGGY and THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- So inviting, so enticing to play the part! I could make a wild mutation as a rock and roll star! I could do with the money- I'm so wiped out with things as they are. I'd send my photograph to my honey, and I'd c'mon like a regular superstar!

_[ZIGGY falls to his knees, eyes still closed. The house band quiets.]_

ZIGGY- I could fall asleep at night as a rock and roll star… I could fall in love all right as a rock and roll star.

_[ZIGGY opens his eyes and gets to his feet, smiling. He shakes hands with THE SPIDERS FROM MARS and they depart, exiting stage left with their instruments. The stage goes black.]_

SCENE #2

_Setting- A concert hall._

_[The house band plays Star. The stage is still black.]_

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST- The album was a smash hit. I was the only band anyone wanted to listen to in those days. I was a bright light in an era of sadness and confusion. We sold out every show.

_[The house band stops playing. The stage lights up. The lights are multicolored. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS' instruments are set up among the pedestal- directly in front of it, guitar on a stand on stage right, keyboards next to it, bass on a stand to stage left. The screen shows an image of ZIGGY's face. JEAN GENIE and ALADDIN SANE enter stage right, holding hands and swinging their hands back and forth. THE FANS enter stage left, screaming and chasing THE MANAGER, who is terrified. JEAN and ALADDIN step back to let him pass. THE FEMALE FANS continue to chase, while THE MALE FANS lag behind, finally stopping. They wipe their foreheads and pant. MALE FAN #1 bends over to catch his breath. JEAN and ALADDIN are confused, and walk up to them.]_

JEAN- Excuse me? Can you tell me what's going on?

_[MALE FAN #1 shoots upwards and stares at MALE FAN #2. They gape, now from shock as well as shortness of breath.]_

MALE FAN #2- You've got to be kidding. Tell me you've heard the news!

ALADDIN- What news?

_[THE MALE FANS sigh, as if to say "Oh no, here we go again."]_

MALE FAN #1- Ziggy Stardust is playing here tonight! Everyone's going wild trying to get tickets, even though the show's sold out!

_[JEAN and ALADDIN glance at each other, recognizing the name.]_

JEAN- Ziggy Stardust? Really?

MALE FAN #2- Yes really! Imagine the world's biggest rock star coming here to play!

_[JEAN and ALADDIN continue to stare at each other. THE FEMALE FANS enter stage right, and THE MALE FANS, JEAN, and ALADDIN look over at them. THE FEMALE FANS are panting, clutching their breasts. FAN #2 holds up tickets, smiling triumphantly. THE MALE FANS rush over to them.]_

FAN #2- We did it. We pinned the manager against the wall and threatened to strip him and steal his clothes unless he gave us tickets!

MALE FAN #1- Whoa! Who'd have thought you had it in you? Good going, girls!

_[MALE FAN #1 takes the tickets and passes them out to the rest of THE FANS. They cradle their individual tickets as if they're made of gold, smiling in pure joy.]_

MALE FAN #2- Come on, let's go see if they'll let us in yet!

_[THE FANS exit stage right. A spotlight falls on JEAN and ALADDIN. JEAN strokes ALADDIN's hair, her eyes in the direction of where THE FANS ran off to.]_

JEAN- Aladdin, I wish we could go to the show.

ALADDIN- I had no idea Ziggy made it this far! The biggest rock star in the world? I thought they were just humoring him!

_[JEAN rubs ALADDIN's hand lovingly, but reproachfully.]_

JEAN- Don't say that. We've never even heard him sing before. I'm sure he's very good.

_[They pause. ALADDIN responds to JEAN's touches, gathering her into her arms.]_

JEAN- I wish we had tickets. I really wish we did.

_[JEAN and ALADDIN kiss briefly, then exit stage right. The stage darkens. The house band begins Hang On To Yourself. ZIGGY enters stage right in his third costume, holding a mirror and an electric guitar. A spotlight hits him. ZIGGY stares at himself in the mirror and smoothes back his hair.]_

ZIGGY- Well, she's a tongue-twisting storm; she will come to the show tonight! Praying to the light machine.

_[ZIGGY preens, flirting with himself in the mirror. He sticks his tongue out and adjusts his makeup.]_

ZIGGY- She wants my honey, not my money; she's a funky-thigh-collector! Laying on 'lectric dreams!

_[The stage is dimly lit. THE CIVLIANS, THE FANS, THE MANAGER, JEAN, and ALADDIN enter from either sides and stare up as ZIGGY climbs onto the pedestal, dropping the mirror in the process, and reaches a hand teasingly towards them.]_

ZIGGY- So c'mon… c'mon… we've really got a good thing going.

_[THE FANS in front reach to touch ZIGGY's hand, but he snaps it back at the last moment and smiles as if to say "Ha-ha, psych!" ZIGGY straightens up and pulls the guitar on. THE FANS scream.]_

ZIGGY- So come on… come on… If you think you're gonna make it, you better hang on to yourself.

_[He puts his hands on the guitar and plays. WEIRD enters stage right, and GILLY and HENRY enter stage left. They go to their instruments and begin miming along to the house band. THE CIVILIANS, THE FANS, JEAN, and ALADDIN move from side to side in time with the music. THE MANAGER stands in the far stage left, puffing his cigar. The spotlight extends to illuminate THE SPIDERS FROM MARS.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- We can't dance; we don't talk much. We just ball and play. But then we move like tigers on Vaseline! Well, the bitter comes out better on a stolen guitar. You're the blessed- _[They reach out to the audience.] _We're the Spiders From Mars!

ZIGGY, THE SPIDERS FROM MARS, THE CIVILIANS, THE FANS, JEAN, and ALADDIN- So come on… come on… we've really got a good thing going. Come on… come on… if you think you're gonna make it, you better hang on to yourself. So come on, come on… we've really got a good thing going. Come on… come on… if you think you're gonna make it, you better hang on to yourself. Hang on to yourself. Hang on to yourself.

_[The house band finishes and THE FANS and THE CIVILIANS scream. JEAN, ALADDIN, and THE MANAGER clap politely. ZIGGY and THE SPIDERS FROM MARS take a bow in unison, smiling.]_

ZIGGY- Thank you, you've been ever so kind!

_[The stage darkens. The screen fades.]_

SCENE #3

_Setting- The recording studio, then the nightclub._

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST- All the shows were like that, you see. And I enjoyed every second of them.

_[FAN #1 enters stage left, giggling playfully. A spotlight falls on her- a gentle spotlight. FAN #1 pauses for a moment, glancing towards stage left, and then squeals as ZIGGY enters stage left in his third costume, dashing gracefully with a big smile on his face. He chases FAN #1 around the stage before finally catching her arm and pulling her into him, kissing her deeply. ZIGGY dips FAN #1 as he kisses her, and lifts her up and lets go. She curls her arms around his neck and smiles at him.]_

ZIGGY- Do you want to see my room?

FAN #1- Oh yes- and more than that…

_[ZIGGY pecks FAN #1's lips again, and she giggles and wriggles in his arms. He smiles back and untangles her from him. They clasp hands and run, exiting stage right.]_

Voice of ZIGGY- Women were not the only ones receiving my attention.

_[ZIGGY enters stage right, crouched over, walking backwards, tempting with a crooked finger. He tiptoes backwards and a spotlight hits him. Drawn by that finger is MALE FAN #1, staggering, a glazed look on his face. ZIGGY stops at centerstage, and MALE FAN #1 nearly trips over his feet getting to ZIGGY. ZIGGY straightens up and opens his arms. MALE FAN #1 crashes into them, and ZIGGY plants a soft kiss on his lips. The spotlight goes out and ZIGGY exits stage left, holding onto MALE FAN #1.]_

Voice of ZIGGY- The gigs were great, the music was great, the sex was great. Everything about my new life was _great. _But something began to happen that I hadn't counted on. I began to lose sight of my main goal. I forgot that I was here to save the Earth. I just wanted the Earth to love me. And this, my friends, was not a wise thing to do.

_[The stage lights go up, revealing the interior of the recording studio. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS enter stage right, looking worn out.]_

WEIRD- Whew- that sure was a hard gig!

GILLY- You can say that again.

HENRY- Whew, that sure was a-

WEIRD- Shut up, Henry.

HENRY- Okay.

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS sit down on and around the pedestal, wiping the sweat off their faces and stretching out their sore muscles.]_

WEIRD- It's been a week, and none of us have gotten paid.

GILLY- Don't you remember? Ziggy gets all the money.

WEIRD- Yeah, but he said very early on that he would split the profits with us! Don't you remember that? Surely _he's_ getting paid.

HENRY- We should ask him for our shares, then.

WEIRD- Ah, don't bother. It's just like being employed by the manager again.

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS heave a collective sigh.]_

GILLY- What's so great about Ziggy, anyway? Sure, he plays guitar like no one else on Earth- but he's such a snob!

HENRY- Yeah, I don't get it. He only has to smile or shake his hips and the fans go bananas!

WEIRD- Ah, they don't know him like we do. _[He fiddles with his clothes.] _If all those hormone-addled girls knew what he's _really _like-

HENRY- They wouldn't be hormone-addled anymore?

WEIRD- They wouldn't love him as much as they do now!

_[WEIRD stands up and GILLY and HENRY look up at him, wearing the same expression of interest.]_

WEIRD- When the gig's over, we wait to be congratulated on a show well done. But it never happens. All those so-called fans of our band breeze right on past _us, _the ones who make half the music they just heard, and head straight for Ziggy! And then he smiles, _ever_ so politely, like this-

_[WEIRD grins goofily and HENRY and GILLY snicker.]_

WEIRD- _[angrily, abandoning his smile] _And then the girls go wild all over again and the manager smiles and says "Good job, boy" like he's so damn proud and we're forgotten about again, no one will even _look _our way, and it all makes me so angry I could be _sick! _

_[WEIRD gags at the memory, and HENRY and GILLY nod deeply, understanding his every word.]_

GILLY- So what can we do about it?

WEIRD- I don't know, but by God, I'm not going to stand for this. Not when the Earth is dying in five years.

_[WEIRD begins to pace the stage.]_

WEIRD- There are a thousand better things I could be doing with the last years of my life instead of working for a goody-goody, self-absorbed rock star!

_[HENRY and GILLY stand up and high-five WEIRD. The house band begins to play Ziggy Stardust. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS stand in a line with WEIRD in the middle, standing in front of the pedestal, directly facing the audience. Yet is is HENRY who begins the song.]_

HENRY- Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly.

_[HENRY points to his bandmates as he sings their names.]_

HENRY- The Spiders From Mars.

_[ZIGGY enters stage left, chased by THE FEMALE FANS. He smiles at them and raises his arms as they surround him in a circle, squealing and giggling.]_

HENRY- He played it left hand, but made it too far.

_[ZIGGY pulls FAN #2 into his grasp and kisses her. He pats her head and sends her back into THE FEMALE FANS. ZIGGY takes off, exiting stage left with THE FEMALE FANS hot on his trail.]_

HENRY Became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band.

_[GILLY steps forward.]_

GILLY- Ziggy really sang, screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo.

_[The screen shows an image of ZIGGY singing with his eyes closed, pouring his heart out.]_

GILLY- _[throwing his hands in the air] _Like some cat from Japan. He could lick 'em by smiling.

_[The screen shows an image of ZIGGY surrounded by THE FANS, smiling and winking.]_

GILLY- He could leave me to hang.

_[The image on the screen disappears. ZIGGY enters stage left, carrying his electric guitar and looking angry.]_

GILLY- Came on so loaded, man, well hung and snow white tan.

_[ZIGGY walks up to THE SPIDERS FROM MARS and pushes GILLY hard. He glares at HENRY and steps on WEIRD's toes accidentally-on-purpose. WEIRD and HENRY back away, looking hurt and angry, and join GILLY onstage as ZIGGY plays guitar.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- So where were the spiders when the flies tried to break our balls? Just the beer light to guide us…

_[ZIGGY looks more and more frustrated as he plays. His frown deepens. He moves towards THE SPIDERS FROM MARS menacingly.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- _[mockingly] _So we bitched about his fans, and should we crush his sweet hands?

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS scatter across the stage as ZIGGY takes his guitar off and throws it down at their feet. They hide behind the pedestal. ZIGGY exits stage right, hands curled into fists, striding with a purpose as if he's out to get someone. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS stand up simultaneously and walk out from behind the pedestal, dusting themselves off. WEIRD takes centerstage, and HENRY and GILLY rush over to the guitar and kneel to pick it up and polish and examine its surface. The screen fades into the background of the nightclub. Stagehands set up THE SPIDERS FROM MARS' instruments and the circular tables.]_

WEIRD- Ziggy played for time, jiving us that we were voodoo. The kids were just crass…

_[WEIRD shrugs. HENRY and GILLY stand up and carry the guitar over to him.]_

WEIRD- He was the naz, with God-given ass.

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS shake their butts simultaneously, mocking ZIGGY's assets.]_

WEIRD- He took it all too far-

_[HENRY and GILLY offer WEIRD the guitar, which he takes. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS hold it gently, and wear thoughtful expressions as they concoct a plan.]_

WEIRD- But boy, could he play guitar!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS set the guitar down and run to their instruments downstage and take them up, miming along to the band. ZIGGY enters stage right, trailed by THE FANS and a few CIVILIANS. He picks up his guitar and straps it on, walking downstage to take his place on the pedestal. THE FANS and THE CIVILIANS sit down at the tables. A spotlight hits ZIGGY and THE SPIDERS FROM MARS.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Making love with his ego-

_[ZIGGY closes his eyes, playing guitar. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS abandon their instruments and sneak up behind ZIGGY, reaching into their pockets.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Ziggy sucked up into his mind.

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS surround ZIGGY from the front, which he doesn't see because his eyes are still closed. They produce daggers from their pockets and ascend on him.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Like a leper messiah!

_[Gleefully, THE SPIDERS FROM MARS rush up and stab ZIGGY, taking turns. ZIGGY's eyes fly open and he shouts in pain, a shout that suddenly turns to a long wail as THE SPIDERS FROM MARS stab him again and again. THE FANS and THE CIVILIANS gasp in shock, some rising from their seats as if trying to help. But they freeze in place, unable to do anything.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- When the kids had killed the man, I had to break up the band!_ [The house band abruptly stops playing. ZIGGY and THE SPIDERS FROM MARS fall off the pedestal onto the other end. ZIGGY is out of sight behind the pedestal, wailing louder and louder as THE SPIDERS FROM MARS continue to stab him, twenty-three times. The spotlight goes out. The screen turns white, and the words "The bitter comes out better on a stolen guitar" appear on it. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS finish the stabbing and ZIGGY's wailing suddenly cuts off. All is deathly still. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS hop out, onto the pedestal, with triumph in their eyes. They take a bow together, holding hands, while THE FANS and THE CIVILIANS stand there frozen. Then THE MANAGER enters stage left. He freezes too.]_

THE MANAGER- _[in a deeply shocked voice] _What's happened?

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS point to THE FANS and THE CIVILIANS.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- THEY DID IT!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS jump off the pedestal and run as the music kicks back in, playing faster and more frenetically than before. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS exit stage left. THE MANAGER comes alive and descends on THE FANS and THE CIVILIANS, roaring. The lights go into strobe effect as he chases them around the stage angrily. Finally they end up being chased offstage, THE FANS exiting stage right and THE MANAGER and THE CIVILIANS exiting stage left.]_

ZIGGY- _[from behind the pedestal, in a weak, dying voice] _Ziggy played guitar!

_[The song ends. The stage goes black.]_

SCENE #4

_Setting- The city streets._

_[The stage lights go up. The screen shows an image of the city streets. The house band begins Suffragette City. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS enter stage right, holding hands. They let go of each other upon reaching centerstage and stand in a line with WEIRD in the middle, swaying in place to the music. THE SPIDERS FROM MARS turn to face stage right as they sing the first line, extending their hands in that direction.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD-_[facing the audience] _Oh, leave me alone, you know!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS turn to face stage left, extending their hands in that direction.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD- _[tapping HENRY's shoulder] _Oh, Henry, get off the phone, I gotta-

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS turn to face stage right, extending their hands in that direction.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD- _[rubbing his cheeks] _I gotta straighten my face!

_[THE FEMALE FANS enter stage right.]_

WEIRD- _[pointing to FAN #3] _This mellow-thighed chick just put my spine out of place!

_[FAN #3 smiles and steps forward, offering a dainty hand. WEIRD takes it and kisses it. GILLY steps stage right while HENRY steps stage left. FAN #1 moves in front of GILLY, back to the audience, and FAN #2 moves in front of HENRY, her back to the audience. THE FEMALE FANS move to the beat of the music.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD- _[letting go of FAN #3) _My school day's insane!

_[GILLY and HENRY cup their hands to their mouths, as if shouting from a distance, and turn their bodies towards WEIRD.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD- _[lifting his fists to the heavens] _My work's down the drain!

_[GILLY and HENRY outstretch their arms towards WEIRD.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD- _[winking promiscuously at FAN #3) _Well, she's a total blam-blam.

_[WEIRD steps forward and takes FAN #3's hand again.]_

WEIRD- She said she had to squeeze it but she, but then she…

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS step forward and gather THE FEMALE FANS in their arms. They dance in place, shaking their bodies and rocking their hips.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Ah, don't lean on me, man, if you can't afford the ticket!

WEIRD- I'm back from Suffragette City!

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Ah, don't lean on me, man, if you ain't got time to check it!

WEIRD- You know my Suffragette City-

_[WEIRD spins FAN #3 out from him.]_

WEIRD- Is out of sight.

_[WEIRD spins FAN #3 back into his arms and smiles.]_

WEIRD- She's all right.

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS groove around the stage with their partners. WEIRD spins FAN #3 around in a rock-and-roll pas de deux. GILLY wraps his arms around FAN #1 and rocks from side to side in place. HENRY moves to centerstage, his back to stage left, and dances backwards with open arms while FAN #2 dances in front of him teasingly. GILLY and HENRY take their partners' hands and use their other hands to point to WEIRD, who has stopped in front of the pedestal with FAN #3. He holds out his right hand and FAN #3 spins out, holding onto it. A spotlight hits them.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD- Oh Henry, don't be unkind; go away!

_[WEIRD makes shooing motions with his left hand while FAN #3 kisses the length of his right arm. GILLY and HENRY face their partners again and grab them by the shoulders.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

_[WEIRD lets go of FAN #3, who dances in a circle around him.]_

WEIRD- I can't take you this time; no way!

_[GILLY and HENRY, holding onto THE FEMALE FANS, snap their heads to face the audience.]_

GILLY and HENRY- Hey, man!

WEIRD- _[watching FAN #3 dance] _The droogie don't crash here!

_[FAN #3 advances on WEIRD, and he takes her hand again, smiling. GILLY and HENRY face FAN #1 and FAN#2 again and dance.]_

WEIRD- There's only room for one and here she comes, here she comes!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS take the hands on THE FEMALE FANS and cavort them across the stage, dancing wildly.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS and THE FEMALE FANS- Ah, don't lean on me, man, if you can't afford the ticket!

_[WEIRD lifts FAN #3 into the air.]_

WEIRD- I'm back from Suffragette City!

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS and THE FEMALE FANS- Don't lean on me, man, if you ain't got time to check it!

WEIRD- _[at centerstage] _You know my Suffragette City-

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS spin THE FEMALE FANS outwards.]_

WEIRD- Is out of sight. She's all right!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS let loose, bounding all across the stage, letting the music move them in their individual ways, swinging with THE FEMALE FANS.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- My Suffragette City! I'm back from Suffragette City! Suffragette City! Oh, my Suffragette City! You know my Suffragette City! Suffragette City! Oh, my Suffragette City!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS let go of THE FEMALE FANS and leap onto the pedestal. WEIRD stands in the middle, at the highest point, GILLY stands on stage right, and HENRY stands on stage left. THE FEMALE FANS crowd around them. As they sing the next line, THE SPIDERS FROM MARS perform the following movements in time to the lyrics- they crouch down with their arms in front of them and rise up as if pushing an object upwards, then close their hands into fists and cross them over each other before opening their arms out to THE FEMALE FANS.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Ahhh… wham, bam, thank you ma'am!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS jump off the pedestal in unison into THE FEMALE FANS' arms. The dancing resumes.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Suffragette City! Suffragette City! Suffragette City!

THE FEMALE FANS- Is out of sight!

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Suffragette City!

THE FEMALE FANS- Is all right!

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Suffragette City!

THE FEMALE FANS- Is out of sight!

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS- Suffragette City!

THE FEMALE FANS- Is all right!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS and THE FEMALE FANS shimmy their way to the center of the stage. They line up facing the audience in this order- FEMALE FAN #1, GILLY, FEMALE FAN #3, WEIRD, FEMALE Fan #2, and HENRY. They hold hands and raise their arms into the air on the last line.]_

THE SPIDERS FROM MARS and THE FEMALE FANS- Ahhh, Suffragette!

_[THE SPIDERS FROM MARS and THE FEMALE FANS drop their arms and break off into pairs, exiting both sides of the stage. The lights go down and the screen fades to a grayish-white color.]_

SCENE #5

_Setting- The city streets, early morning._

_[The only light on the stage comes from the screen, which is now a blinding white color. The house band very softly plays Rock N Roll Suicide.]_

Voice of ZIGGY STARDUST- I survived the stabbing. The doctors finally found me after twenty minutes of doing nothing, lying on the floor of the nightclub bleeding to death. I made a miraculous comeback in the hospital. Thanks to being Martian, my wounds healed more quickly than a human's would. My story of survival ran in the papers, but nobody read it. I survived, but nobody cared anymore.

_[Pause. The sound of birds chirping fills the air. The house band stops playing. The screen shows a silhouette of ZIGGY and THE SPIDERS FROM MARS as they run up to him and stab him. ZIGGY falls, and THE SPIDERS FROM MARS creep away.]_

Voice of ZIGGY- My popularity declined as quickly as it had climbed. I lay low for weeks, which turned into months, which turned into years. The Earth grew more and more decrepit. Each day I had to live with the fact that I had had the chance to save this planet from itself, but I had only succeeded in destroying myself.

_[The screen fades into an image of the city streets, brightly lit by sunshine. The stage is washed in a soft light, akin to the light that comes through a bedroom window in the morning. Some of THE CIVILIANS enter the stage from both sides, walking and talking and laughing and watching children play. ZIGGY emerges from behind the pedestal, wearing a dusty version of his second costume. The glitter on his face is dull, and his makeup is smudged. His hair is dark, not quite blond and not quite black, somewhere in between, a muddy mess of brown. He wears a defeated expression, hands clasped behind his back.]_

ZIGGY- On the fifth year after I came to Earth- a surprisingly warm December day- I came out of hiding for the first and last time, to bid farewell to the humanity I had tried to save.

_[ZIGGY unfolds his hands from behind his back, revealing a lit cigarette in his left hand. He takes a drag from it and slowly descends from the pedestal. The house band begins Rock N Roll Suicide again, louder now. THE CIVILIANS do not pause in their actions. ZIGGY stops in front of the pedestal, looking about himself.]_

ZIGGY- Time takes a cigarette… puts it in your mouth. You pull on a finger-

_[ZIGGY tugs on his pinky finger on his left hand.]_

ZIGGY- Then another finger-

_[ZIGGY tugs on the ring finger of his left hand.]_

ZIGGY- Then your cigarette.

_[ZIGGY tugs on the cigarette in his left hand. He tosses it to the ground and stubs it out with his heel.]_

ZIGGY- The wall-to-wall is calling; it lingers, and then you forget.

_[ZIGGY looks around himself with a stricken, final air of sadness about him.]_

ZIGGY- _[softly, despondently] _Ohhh… you're a rock and roll suicide.

_[ZIGGY stands for a moment more before walking slowly, lagging, towards the audience.]_

ZIGGY- You're too old to lose it… too young to choose it.

_[The sound of a church clock striking twelve goes off. The house band may have to extend the music if this takes too long. ZIGGY and THE CIVILIANS look up in the direction of the sound.]_

ZIGGY- And the clock waits so patiently on your song… You walk past a café, but you don't eat when you've lived too long.

_[ZIGGY approaches one of THE CIVILIANS and reaches out to him, but THE CIVILIAN turns his back. ZIGGY's face is heartbroken.]_

ZIGGY- Oh, no, no, no, you're a rock and roll suicide.

_[The sound of tires squealing and a roaring engine fills the air for a moment. The music pauses for this, and then comes back in when ZIGGY sings his next line. ZIGGY walks up to another member of THE CIVILIANS, touching her shoulder. She doesn't react, talking to THE CIVILIAN next to her as if ZIGGY isn't even there.]_

ZIGGY- _[looking down at her, pained] _Chev brakes are snarling as you stumble across the road.

_[ZIGGY moves away from THE CIVILIAN and walks over to stage right, presenting himself to another group of CIVILIANS. He clears his throat, trying to get them to notice him. THE CIVILIANS look up, seem to see ZIGGY for a second or two, but then go back to their conversation. ZIGGY staggers back to centerstage, singing the next lines as he does.]_

ZIGGY- But the day breaks instead, so you hurry home… Don't let the sunlight blast your shadow.

_[THE CIVILIANS say goodbye to each other and begin to exit on both sides of the stage. ZIGGY stands at centerstage, watching them longingly, and yet knowingly, for he cannot follow them.]_

ZIGGY- _[sighing, swallowing, sticking his hands in his pockets] _Don't let the milk float ride your mind.

_[ZIGGY takes a step forward and falls to his knees, withdrawing his hands from his pockets. He looks down, eyes turned toward the smooth wood of the stage.]_

ZIGGY- You're so natural- religiously unkind.

_[ZIGGY clasps his hands together in front of his knees, dropping his head. His body shakes, mostly his hands, with is why he grips them to keep them steady. He sobs in grief over his lost career and his lost planet- both planets, Mars and Earth. The band plays on, and then JEAN GENIE enters from stage left, halting when she is in view of the audience. A soft, glowing spotlight illuminates her.]_

JEAN- Oh no, love, you're not alone!

_[JEAN strolls gracefully over to ZIGGY, who does not look up.]_

JEAN- You're watching yourself, but you're too unfair.

_[JEAN kneels down next to ZIGGY herself. Her body is turned towards ZIGGY as she strokes his shoulders and back with her right hand, soothingly.]_

JEAN- You got your head all tangled up, but if I could only make you care. Oh no, love- you're not alone!

_[ZIGGY looks up at JEAN, straightening up but not standing. JEAN presses her hands to ZIGGY's cheeks, moving them down to cup his face, wiping off his makeup.]_

JEAN- _[staring directly into ZIGGY's eyes] _No matter what or who you've been, no matter when or where you've seen. All the knives seem to lacerate your brain. I've had my share-

_[JEAN moves her left hand down to unclasp ZIGGY's hands from each other and takes ahold of his right hand, rubbing it with her thumb.]_

JEAN- I'll help you with the pain!

_[JEAN drops her right hand and folds it over ZIGGY's left hand.]_

Voices of THE CIVILIANS from backstage- You're not alone!

_[THE CIVILIANS enter from both sides of the stage with ALADDIN SANE leading the way, coming from stage right. ZIGGY and JEAN stand up, holding hands.]_

JEAN, ALADDIN, and THE CIVILIANS- Just turn on with me, you're not alone.

_[THE CIVILIANS surround ZIGGY and JEAN in a circle. ZIGGY and JEAN gaze at them. ALADDIN steps forward and takes JEAN's other hand, the one that ZIGGY isn't holding. ZIGGY takes ALADDIN's other hand, and they hold hands standing in a circle in the middle of THE CIVILIANS.]_

JEAN, ALADDIN, and THE CIVILIANS- Let's turn on with me, and you're not alone. Let's turn on, and be not alone! Give me your hands, cause you're wonderful!

_[JEAN and ALADDIN let go of each other's hands and spread out on either side of ZIGGY, forming a line. THE CIVILIANS take each other's hands, one by one, and join hands with JEAN and ALADDIN to form a line that arcs its way down the stage. Everyone sways from side to side in time with the music.]_

JEAN, ALADDIN, and THE CIVILIANS- Give me your hands, cause you're wonderful!

ZIGGY- _[directing his words at the audience] _Oh, give me your hands!

_[ZIGGY, JEAN, ALADDIN, and THE CIVILIANS continue to sway until the song ends. The screen fades to black and the house lights go up. The curtain calls begin as the house band plays Ziggy Stardust.]_

FIN


End file.
